thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Список второстепенных персонажей в Истории первородного греха
Это список второстепенных персонажей, которые появлялись или вскользь упоминались в Истории Первородного Греха, в том числе в песнях и других источниках информации. This is a list of minor characters that have appeared or are mentioned in passing in the Original Sin Story, including in its songs or other related media. 3rd 'Ma' Test Subject Выбрана испытуемая для третьего Проекта "Ма". Из-за хрупкого тела она умерла во время лечения и проект был приостановлен. The test subject chosen for the third Project 'Ma'. Due to her frail body, she had died during treatment and the project was subsequently suspended.Original Sin Story -Act 2- Booklet 4th 'Ma' Test Subject Выбрана испытуемая для четвертого Проекта "Ма". В какой-то момент ее пребывания на проекте была убита Апокалипсисом, проект был приостановлен. The test subject chosen for the fourth Project 'Ma'. At some point during her tenure in the project, she was murdered by Apocalypse and the project was subsequently suspended.Original Sin Story -Act 2- Booklet 5th 'Ma' Test Subject Выбрана испытуемая для пятого Проекта "Ма". После прохождения лечения она зачала и впоследствии родила одного ребенка. Из-за того, что родила не двойню, она была наказана сотрудниками проекта. The test subject chosen for the fifth Project 'Ma'. After undergoing treatment, she conceived and later birthed a single child. Because she hadn't given birth to twins, she was punished by the project's staff.Original Sin Story -Act 2- Booklet 6th 'Ma' Test Subject Выбранная испытуемая для шестого Проекта "Ма" является женой Вэйя Люциф. Пройдя после отбора курс лечения, она зачала близнецов. Впоследствии похищена мужем и убита вместе со своими нерожденными детьми, изъятыми из ее чрева. Позже ее труп был найдет в деревне Нему, плоды исчезли. The test subject chosen for the sixth Project 'Ma' and the wife to Vey Lucif. After being selected and undergoing treatment, she conceived twins. Afterward, she was kidnapped by her husband and was later killed with her unborn children removed from her womb. Her corpse was later discovered in the village of Nemu, with the fetuses missing.Original Sin Story -Act 2- Booklet Cain & Abel Каин и''' Авель''' - нерожденные близнецы Евы Звезда. Несмотря на то, что они успешно зачаты в утробе Евы в рамках проекта Ма, близнецы оказались мертворожденными. После их смерти Ева и ее возлюбленный Адам Мунлит сбежали в Элфегорт. Смерть детей травмировала Еву настолько сильно, что привела к созданию Первородного Греха. Cain and Abel are the unborn twins of Eve Zvezda. Although successfully conceived in Eve's womb as part of Project 'Ma', the twins were stillborn. Following their deaths, Eve and her lover, Adam Moonlit, fled to Elphegort.Original Sin Story -Act 1- Booklet Their deaths traumatized Eve greatly and led to the creation of the Original Sin.Evil's Kingdom-Chronicles of Evillious - Section I Irta Li Ирута Ли - аристократ Волшебного Королевства Левианта и отец Лай Ли. Он и его семья вложили крупную сумму в седьмой Проект Ма и оказывали давление на Сенат, чтобы его дочь стала одной из возможных кандидаток. Irta Li is an aristocrat of the Magic Kingdom Levianta and the father of Ly Li. He and his family provided a large amount of funding for the seventh Project 'Ma' and pressured the Senate to allow his daughter to become one of the possible candidates.Original Sin Story -Act 2- Booklet Kiril Clockworker Кирилл Часовщик - ремесленник Волшебного Королевства Левианта, жених Эллуки Чирклатиа и старший брат Ирины. Из-за своей известности получил прозвище "Часовщик". В какой-то момент он создал музыкальную шкатулку, которая играла мелодию "Лу-Ли-Ла", чтобы выразить свою надежду на счастливое будущее. Шкатулку он подарил своей невесте и младшей сестре. Позднее, когда Ирина и Эллука были выбраны в качестве кандидаток на седьмой Проект "Ма", он поддержал Эллуку в становлении Ма и новой правительницей страны. Kiril Clockworker is a craftsman of the Magic Kingdom Levianta, the fiancé of Elluka Chirclatia, and the older brother of Irina. Due to his fame, he gained the nickname "Clockwork Maker".Original Sin Story -Act 2- Booklet At some point, to express his wish for a happy future, he crafted a music box that played a "Lu Li La" melody, which he gave as a gift to his fiancée and little sister.Recollective Music Box - 二人の為に作ろう 最上の愛を込めて とびきり上等な 僕のオルゴール Later, when Elluka and Irina were selected as two of the candidates in the seventh Project 'Ma', he gave Elluka his support for becoming Ma and the nation's new sovereign.Survival 'Ma' -Who Will Survive?- - 兄が選んだあなただもの Став свидетелем убийства Эллуки Ириной, он стал опустошен и понял, что его сестра изменилась как внешне, так и внутренне. Он даже начал сомневаться во внешне благородных намерениях Сифа Твирайта. В какой-то момент его музыкальная шкатулка сломалась и стала неспособной играть, тем не менее он продолжал слышать голос своей возлюбленной, который говорил, что он должен воскресить её с Грехом, чтобы восстановить всё. Отчаявшись, Кирилл взял труп Эллуки и отнес его к Ковчегу в храме, как она и велела. Однако его действия в конечном итоге привели к Левиантской Катастрофе, уничтожившей Волшебное Королевство. Позже его видели с грязным черным ящиком на развалинах Левианты. After witnessing Irina kill Elluka, he became devastated and realized that his sister had changed in both appearance and personality; he also began to suspect the outwardly noble intentions of Seth Twiright. At some point, his music box broke and was unable to play; nonetheless he continued to hear his beloved's voice and was told he had to resurrect her with Sin to restore everything. Desperate, Kiril took Elluka's corpse and carried her to the ark in the temple as she instructed. However, his actions ended up causing the Levianta Catastrophe, destroying the Magic Kingdom.Original Sin Story -Act 2- Booklet He was later seen with a dirty black box in the ruins of Levianta.Recollective Music Box - 正気を失った老人 何かを作る ... 薄汚れた黒い箱だった Кирилл - добрый человек, очень хорошо относился к своим коллегам и заботился о своей семье. В результате он был счастлив очевидному миру между ним, его сестрой и возлюбленной, с оптимизмом смотрел на выживание своего народа. После смерти Эллуки Кирилл приступил к разработке признаков Наследственного синдрома неконтролируемого гнева. Как Ghoul Child Кирилл считает, что в его роду не бывает легких жизней. Он представлен вокалоидом Хияма Киотеру. Kiril is a kind man, well regarded by his peers and caring for his family. As a result, he was happy with the apparent peace between him, his sister, and lover and optimistic about his nation's survival. Following Elluka's death, Kiril began developing signs of Hereditary Evil Raiser Syndrome. As a Ghoul Child, Kiril believes his kind do not have easy lives.Original Sin Story -Act 2- Booklet He is represented by the Vocaloid Hiyama Kiyoteru. Levia-Behemo Левиа и''' Бегемо''' - боги близнецы драконы, почитаемые в Волшебном Королевстве Левианта. Во время Второго Периода Левиа была красивой женщиной с прозрачными кожей и волосами. Её младший брат-близнец Бегемо имел такой же внешний вид и выглядел столь же привлекательно. Позднее, в Третьем Периоде, с помощью Сикля они изменили форму на двуглавого дракона, получившего имя Левиа-Бегемо. Тем не менее им не нравился их новый облик, нарушая правила Сикля, они стали причиной горя для мира вокруг них. Сикль так же называет Левиа Мастером Адского Двора, а Бегемо - Хозяином Кладбища. Levia and Behemo are the twin dragon gods worshipped by the Magic Kingdom Levianta. During the Second Period, Levia was a beautiful woman with transparent skin and hair. Her younger twin brother Behemo had the same appearance and looked equally as appealing. In the Third Period, they were later changed to have the form of a two-headed dragon by Sickle, dubbed Levia-Behemo. However, they disliked their new appearance, and began to cause grief upon the world around them, breaking Sickle's rules. Sickle also referred to Levia as the Master of the Hellish Yard, and Behemo as the Master of the Graveyard.Heavenly Yard Позже они стали главными божествами своих Пантеонов, жители Левианты поклонялись богам-близнецам. До создания EC календаря Мария Мунлит утверждала, что боги должны возродиться как люди, чтобы очистить от Греха Проектом "Ма". Во время катастрофы, разрушевшей Волшебное Королевство, соседние страны увидели фигуру двуглавого дракона в красном небе. Потом два огня опустились в лес Элд. Позже каждому из них поклонялись в двух отдельных сектах Левиа. Они берут начало от Левиафана и Бегемота. Later, they became the chief deities of their pantheon, the twin gods were worshiped by Leviantans. Before the establishment of the EC calendar, Maria Moonlit claimed the gods had to be reborn as humans to cleanse Sin, prompting Project 'Ma'.Original Sin Story -Act 1- Booklet During the catastrophe that destroyed the Magic Kingdom, neighboring nations saw the figure of a twin-headed dragon appear in its red sky.Original Sin Story -Act 1- Booklet Later on, two lights descended into Held's Forest.Whereabouts of the Miracle -Catastrophe- - くすんだ二つの光が エルドの森へ They were later worshiped individually in two separate sects of Levin. They are based off of the Leviathan and Behemoth. Ly Li Лай Ли - аристократка Волшебного Королевства Левианта и одна из кандидаток на седьмой Проект "Ма". После политического давления на Сенат Лай была принята и обследована на жизнеспособность в качестве кандидатки на Проект. Когда приблизилось время окончательного выбора, Лай была убита Ириной Часовщицей, а позже найдена повешенной. После ее смерти было установлено, что она покончила с собой потому, что не смогла справиться с недавними событиями. Ly Li is an aristocrat of the Magic Kingdom Levianta and one of the candidates for the seventh Project 'Ma'. With political pressure to the Senate, Ly was accepted after being surveyed for her viability as a candidate for the Project.Original Sin Story -Act 2- Booklet As the time for the final selection grew closer, Ly was murdered by Irina Clockworker and later found hanged. Following her death, it was determined she committed suicide because she couldn't handle the recent events.Survival 'Ma' -Who Will Survive?- - 「あの子が首を吊った 醜い争いに心を痛めた」 Гордая аристократка Лай хотела стать новой правительницей страны и получить звание Ма, готова даже убить кандидаток ради успеха. Хоть у нее и мрачная личность, она не доставляла много проблем. Несмотря на это, для кандидатки в Проект "Ма" у Лай самый слабый магический потенциал из четырех кандидаток. Однако, поскольку ее семья щедро финансирует седьмой проект, она привлекла к себе дополнительное внимание. Она представлена вокалоидом Лили. A proud noblewoman, Ly desired to become the country's new ruler and be granted the title of Ma, willing to even kill the candidates in order to succeed. Although she had a gloomy personality, she did not cause many problems. Despite being selected for Project 'Ma', Ly had the weakest magical potential of the four selected. However, because her family heavily funded the seventh project, she was given extra surveillance.Original Sin Story -Act 2- Booklet She is represented by the Vocaloid Lily. Maria Moonlit Мария Мунлит, известная как Пророк Marry-Go-Round, является королевой Левианты и матерью Адама Мунлита. До создания EC календаря Мария предсказала, что темное наследие Грех разрушит страну. Великая пророчица утверждала, что чтобы противостоять этому должны родиться боги-близнецы и очистить ковчег. Вскоре после этого Сиф Твайрайт и Сенат Левианты забрали Марию у её сына и создали Проект Ма для предотвращения уничтожения Волшебного Королевства. Возможно, она представлена вокалоидом Мириам. Maria Moonlit, also known as Prophet Marry-Go-Round, is a queen of Levianta and the mother of Adam Moonlit. Before the establishment of the EC calendar, Maria prophesized that the nation's dark legacy, Sin, would destroy the country. To counteract this, the great prophet claimed that the twin gods needed to be born in order to cleanse the ark.Original Sin Story -Act 1- Booklet Soon after, Seth Twiright and the Leviantan Senate took Maria away from her son and set up Project 'Ma' to help prevent the Magic Kingdom's destruction.Project 'Ma' - 元老院 そしてセト 僕から 母親を奪った あいつらに今こそ制裁を She is possibly represented by the Vocaloid Miriam. Milky Eights '' '' Милки Эйтс - бывший лидер Апокалипсиса и проститутка, живущая в Волшебном Королевстве Левианта. В какой-то момент она вышла замуж за Пэйл Ноэля и стала лидером Апокалипсиса. Позже она оставила Пэйла, Апокалипсис и стала проституткой. В EC 013 она представила свою кандидатуру в качестве потенциальной кандидатки на Проект Ма и была принята, несмотря на запрет входа в храм до финального отбора. Как только приблизилось время для окончательного выбора, Милки Эйтс была убита Ириной Часовщицей. После ее смерти было установлено, что споткнулась и упала с обрыва. Milky Eights is a former leader of Apocalypse and a prostitute living in the Magic Kingdom Levianta. At some point, she married Pale Noël and became a leader of Apocalypse. Later on, she left both Pale and the organization and became a prostitute. In EC 013, she submitted herself as a potential candidate for Project 'Ma' and was accepted, although prohibited from entering the temple before the final selection.Original Sin Story -Act 2- Booklet As the time for the final selection grew closer, Milky was murdered by Irina Clockworker. Following her death, it was determined she had tripped and fallen off a cliff.Survival 'Ma' -Who Will Survive?- - 「昨日あの子が死んだ 崖から足を滑らせ転げ落ちた」 Одолеваемая своим эротизмом, Милки бросила мужа и Апокалипсис, чтобы удовлетворить свои похотливые желания. Как и другие, она желала стать новой правительницей страны и получить титул Ма, готовая убивать кандидаток, чтобы добиться успеха. Среди всех рассмотренных на жизнеспособность кандидаток, по статистике Милки была наиболее сбалансирована из всех четырех. Несмотря на это, её связь с Апокалипсисом дала ей плохую репутацию. Сенат с большой неохотой принял ее только из-за удачного случая с Метой Зальмховер. Она представлена вокалоидом SF-A2 miki. Consumed by her own eroticism, Milky left her husband and Apocalypse to satisfy her lustful desires.Survival 'Ma' -Who Will Survive?- - 色に溺れた娼婦に Like the others, she desired to become the country's new ruler and be granted the title of Ma, willing to even kill the candidates in order to succeed. Among the candidates surveyed for their viability, Milky was statistically the most balanced of the four. Despite this, her connections to Apocalypse gave her a poor reputation, and the Senate only reluctantly accepted her due to the successful case with Meta Salmhofer.Original Sin Story -Act 2- Booklet She is represented by the Vocaloid SF-A2 miki. Raisa Netsuma Раиса Нэцума, известная как Белый Демон Серпентии, является лидером Апокалипсиса. Возможно, она так же является предком клана Нэцума: Хакуа, Хару Нэцума и Клариссы. Raisa Netsuma, also known as The White Demon of the Snakeland, is a leader of Apocalypse.Original Sin Story -Act 1- Booklet She is possibly a forerunner of the Netsuma Clan and the ancestor of Hakua, Haru Netsuma, and Clarith. Vey Lucif Vey Lucif is the husband of the sixth test subject for Project 'Ma'. While his wife was receiving treatment for the project, Vey abducted her while she was pregnant with the twin fetuses. She was later killed and her babies extracted from her womb.Original Sin Story -Act 2- Booklet He may be an ancestor of King Lucifenia I. Yegor Asayev Yegor Asayev, also known as The Black Baron, is a leader of Apocalypse.Original Sin Story -Act 2- Booklet He is possibly the ancestor of Mikhail Asayev, who would help found Neo Apocalypse.